Next Generation
by Nico Touches The Wall
Summary: "I've spend my whole life stuck in the deep realm, thinking about how I'll escape one day, and how amazing it would be, and imagining the future kept me going, but I never really made a plan to leave. I just used that dream to escape the present. To forget my being there." Now that their out, these kids are ready to start their lives.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a year since Hoshido and Nohr ended the war and became allies. Many things have happened during that year, they were able to traded between countries, and people were able to travel safely between the two. Both countries were able to grow and make change, King Ryoma and King Xander tried hard to help those who have lost love ones due to the war, they couldn't forget, but they tried hard to make up for it. They also started a young force team, since the kids who were held in the deep realm had no experience in fighting and working as a team, both Kings thought it would be good if they were a team and went on missions. These missions can vary from request. Whether it was to spy on someone, eliminate faceless, or bringing someone in. Those were the more dangerous ones. Then there was missions where they would have to help someone find their pet, or help with the groceries, etc. Each mission can help these kids build on their team work, cause they sure need a lot of work. In Hoshido,

"Where is everyone? I told them to be on time!" Shiro yelled as he looked at the members of his team who has showed up for practice. These members are Shigure, Hisame, Midori and Caeldori, they are the only members that ever take things seriously. Shiro sighs.

"This wouldn't have happened if you were a better leader." Hisame whispered, and Caeldori jabs him in his rib cage. He wanted so badly to be the leader but Ryoma thought that Shiro would do a better job at it. Hisame only thinks Shiro is the leader because he is Ryoma's son.

"Stay here I'm going to go get everybody." He walking off, knowing exactly where each of his teammates would be. First he went to the kitchen and smelled something sweet, and as he walked in seen Asugi. "Do you know what time it is?" Shiro approaches.

"Yeah it's time to take these sweets out the oven." Asugi goes over to the oven oblivious to the question.

"No it's noon, and we're suppose to be training." Asugi took the sweets out the oven and looks to Shiro.

"Yeah, I decided to skip that. See I'm already fucking awesome at what I do, I don't need to train." He said putting a piece of candy in his mouth, then quickly spitting it out realizing it's still hot.

"That might be so, but your teamwork lacks. There is more to being a excellent ninja than jus-." Shiro started ranting and Asugi rolled his eyes, knowing he would never shut up until he gets a satisfying answer. "Fine I'll be there. Since I know I'm not the only one that's late." Was all Asugi said before walking out the kitchen with his sweets in hand. Shiro sighs "One down." Next he was going to Rhajat's room, he could sense something weird coming from her room, he knocks and slowly opens the door to find her with Dwyer.

"Do you guys know your suppose to be in the training room." Rhajat never looked up and Dwyer answered "Sorry we've been making this potion that will cause pain to who ever smells it, we must have lost track of time."

"And how would you know the potion works?", Shiro asked a little curious.

"Do you really want to know?" Rhajat finally looks up and smirks wickedly.

"No." Shiro sighs, "We'll get to the training room now and I'll think about not letting you guys stay after for the lost time." Shiro said and Dwyer nodded and got up, but Rhagat was still ignoring him. He exhaled and leaned on the door frame "Well since you don't want to listen, I'll just have my father take away your privileges to have Omi in the kingdom." Shiro said walking out the room, and as he expected Rhajat is right behind him heading off. After Rhajat conjured up multiple faceless and their parents had to destroy them, there was one that didn't attack and only listened to Rhajat. She pleaded with Ryoma to let her keep him and persuaded in realizing that it isn't dangerous.

The others he knew were all outside, he went to the stables to meet Sophie. He knew she would be easy to talk to, she isn't one to skip training unless she's with her horse and lose track of time. There she was petting Avel, she and that horse have a special bond and Avel is at every training session. "Sophie afternoon training has started a while ago, why aren't you there?" He said approaching her. "Ooh shoot! I'm so sorry Shiro I didn't realize what time it was." She said looking at him. "It's fine, just get to the training room." He walked off leaving Sophie and Avel. Next he went to a Sakura tree where he found Mitama laying to writing.

"What are you doing?" He said sitting on the ground.

"Writing some poetry, want to hear it?" She sits up smiling.

"I'll listen after practice." He said holding his hand out. "Deal.", She looked at Shiro annoyed and continues to write. He knew he would have to try a different approach with her.

"Listen Ignatius is bring a book full of poetry from Nohr and I was going to give it to you since you would benefit better with it, but I guess I'm going to have to keep it for myself." Mitama ear twitched and she rolled her eyes and looked at Shiro.

"Fine I'll go." And got up and walked away. His last stop was the Forrest where Kana, Kiragi, and Selkie are. They love playing hide N seek where Kana and Selkie hide and Kiragi seeks. Selkie and Kana are excellent hiders but Kiragi is amazing at hunting. He sees Kiragi.

"Yo bro, did you forget about training?" Even though Shiro and Kiragi are cousins,mother spend so much time together that they are like siblings more than cousins, and the same goes for Kana, Shigure. Kiragi looks at him and walks forward rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry Shiro, I'm still trying to find Kana and Selkie." He said

"Well, can't you stop the game and resume it when training is over?"

"No! The game has to go on." Kiragi said stepping forward and listening closely.

"Look, I'm going to help you find them. But you guys are going to stay extra long for lost time." Shiro said

"Fine." And they were off looking for the duo

-Time skip

"That was awesome! You should play with us more Shiro!" Selkie said jumping up and down.

"Yeah Shiro promise to play more!" Kana said grabbing his hand.

"I promise." Shiro said patting his head. They made their way to the training room and seen everybody there.

"Hey babe!" Selkie said approaching Asugi and kissing him, I know their a weird couple but it works for them.

"Now let's get to work." Everybody groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Norh,

Xander has appointed Siegberg the leader of their teams, and unlike Shiro, Siegberg is extremely serious about his position. He wants to surpass his father one day and he can't do that fooling around with his teammates. He has a everyday training session and those who are late are punished.

"Already everybody, we are going to be traveling to Hoshido soon and I want us to be ready for anything, and better than those Hoshidans." He paces back and forth from where they are standing.

"Chill out drama queen, we aren't at war with them, there's no need to be so uptight." Ophelia speaks up.

"Yeah, besides I heard the boys there are way cuter, so I wouldn't want any conflict with them." Nina says as she and Ophelia smile at one another. Those two can be real trouble some sometimes. They always have something to say, and always play around.

"Well the same can be said about the girls." Soleil smiles.

"Ugh, excuse me!" Ophelia puts her hands on her hips. Siegberg rolls his eyes, Soleil and Ophelia always argue, I swear they have so much tension.

"Guys come on, Siegberg looks upset." Ignatius said nervously. Ignatius is so quiet and timid, and it's weird because he so damn big. But he might be the nicest one out of all of them.

"Can we hurry up and end whatever this is. I need to go find my dad." Velouria said getting impatient.

"Yeah, my dad said me and him can go on a father, son mission." Percy said jumping up and down. He was the most energetic of the group, always so happy and optimistic. Something Siegberg secretly wants to be.

"Oh my god, you people are so annoying! It's like You'll are incapable of shutting up, and doing some work!" Siegberg yells and they all look at him. Ophelia, Nina, and Soleil have amusing looks on their faces, Ignatius looks scared, Velouria has a blank look, and Percy face is unreadable. Siegberg sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, he feels someone pulling on his sleeve. He looks down to see Forrest.

"Hey come on Sieg, don't be mad. Ophelia, Nina, and Soleil may not show it, but the work just as hard as you do. We all do. Don't push us so hard. Okay?" Forrest smiles sweetly. Forrest is one of Siegberg's weakness. He always protects Forrest from anybody who is mean to him. They have a really close relationship, Siegberg was the first person that Forrest opened up to, and vise versa.

Siegberg cracks a little smile, and rubs Forrest's head. "Okay-" everybody began cheering, "but only for a little while." He said before walking over to a window tree and sitting under it. As he looks out at his team he sees Forrest talking with Ophelia and Nina, probably about clothes. Soleil and Percy messing with Ignatius, and Valouria arms folded watching. Later Soleil walks over to him.

"Hey, best buddy." Soleil smiles at him.

"No." As much as Siegberg hates to admit he and Soleil have become very close friends. Mostly because Soleil won't leave him alone, but then again the company was much needed. He sometimes felt lonely and wished he had someone besides Forrest to talk to. Then Soleil came along and didn't leave.

"What are you looking at?" Soleil follows Siegberg gaze, Soleil sees what he is looking at and smiles.

"Why don't you go ask Ophelia out, I know you like her." Siegberg looks up at Soleil and narrows his eyes.

"I do not like her, she the most irritating person I know... Besides you." Soleil smiles

"Keep telling yourself that, but once we get to Hoshido, she's going to be all up on the guys there, so you better step up your game." Siegberg sucks his teeth

"Tch, how are you talking about game? You don't even have a girlfriend." Siegberg said

"I don't want a girlfriend at this moment, I'm playing the field. Besides this trip to Hoshido might change that. Like seriously I heard the women are gorgeous." Siegberg rolls his eyes, stands up and walks over to everyone, "breaks over, time for training." The all groan.

After about an hour of training everyone was exhausted expected Siegberg, he was still willing to continue training. But after much protest, he called it quits for the day. While he was walking towards his room, Laslow walks towards him.

"Hello prince Siegberg, King Xander would like a word with you." Laslow bows before walking off towards the throne room with Siegberg right behind him. Once they got to the throne room, Laslow bows.

"King Xander, I have brought prince Siegberg." Xander nods

"Thank you Laslow, you my leave." He bows once more before leaving Xander and Siegberg alone.

"You know why I've summoned you here right?" Xander said after moments of silence.

"I believe it's about our trip to Hoshido." Siegberg said.

"Yes, we are going there for peaceful reason. To write and agree on laws between Norh, and Hoshido..." Siegberg is listening carefully, "I want you to get to know Ryoma's son, he will be king someday, as will you. We would love nothing more than the future kings getting along. Do I make myself clear?" Siegberg isn't able to speaks before someone comes bursting through the doors.

"Oh come now Xander, Siegberg wouldn't do anything that would affect Norh in a bad way. My poor nephew is way to uptight." Camilla smiles at Siegberg, she just loves messing with him.

"Well not everyone can be as carefree you." He retorts, she continues to smile.

"Besides Corrin and Kana live in Hoshido, we wouldn't want any bad blood to separate us again." Camilla said with Leo and Elise now behind her. Xander sighs

"What are you doing here?" Xander pinches his nose.

"Well I came to beg you to let me go, I haven't seen Corrin in so long! And I miss little Kana!" Camilla said, Xander is making her and Elise stay behind, while he and Leo go to Hoshido.

"I told you, we need you here." He'd told her this about a million times since he broke the news to her that she isn't going.

"Please Xander!" Elise said on the verge of tears.

"Crying won't get you no where." Leo finally speaks.

"Shut Up Leo. Xander this isn't fair! Why can't Leo stay here!" Elise shouts.

"Ugh you're so loud. Just because you look like a child, doesn't mean you are." Leo says getting frustrated.

"EXCUSE ME!" Elise marches up to him.

"Unnecessary." Camilla said calmly.

Leo and Elise begin to argue, while Camilla is trying to convince Xander to let her go to Hoshido. Siegberg looks at his aunts and uncle and shakes his head. 'When did I become the mature one.'


End file.
